


The Runaway Queen

by narijeminie



Series: Feel Good Series [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: An AU where Miriel survives and runs away from Finwe; Feanor grows up not knowing Finwe is his father yet he has a healthy childhood; Fingolfin becomes best friends with Feanor, with Feanor being his best man and wingman; Rumil is in love with Miriel who keeps him in the friendzone and Indis just wishes the man she loves would love her back the same way she loves him; the Valar are not that important
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Finwë/Indis (Tolkien), Finwë/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë/Rúmil of Tirion
Series: Feel Good Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916881
Kudos: 19





	The Runaway Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a short story with a load of time skips because I was inspired from a dream I had after watching Chinese dramas. Please bear with me and I hope you like it!

Miriel and Finwe were in love; they have been together even before Finwe became King of the Noldor. Now that he was king, the Valar, the elders in Valinor, believe that Finwe should have a proper queen. Miriel knew that the Valar does not like her due to maintaining her beliefs from Arda Marred. Even when she is in the palace, she does not like it. She was being pressured to work for Vaire, one of the Valar but she wanted freedom. She felt caged in the palace and hoped that there was a way to escape; therefore, when she saw Finwe happy with the royalties and seeing the sister of Ingwe, looking at Finwe with love in her eyes, knowing that the Valar want her to be married to Finwe, she decided to leave.

* * *

Finwe was entertaining his guests: King Ingwe of the Vanyar and his family and King Olwe of the Teleri and his family. Finwe was given a gift by King Olwe;

“Where is the queen? She might like to see this,” King Olwe said.

“Will you excuse me? I will go look for her,” Finwe left;

He entered Miriel’s workroom but did not see her; he asked for his servants to help him look for Miriel but they could not find her. He entered Miriel’s workroom again and found something unusual on her desk. He saw a small loom that held an image of him and her; beside it were strands of hair tied together with a red thread. He gasped and held the loom; he saw a piece of paper fall out.

“I will always love you. Goodbye, Miriel”

Finwe ran out with tears in his eyes.

“Find her! Please! Find her!” Finwe ordered;

Everyone looked around for Miriel but she was not found.

* * *

“Are they gone?”

“Yes, you can get out now,” Mahtan, a coppersmith who was in the palace to present his work, was waylaid by the queen who was his best friend in Arda Marred. Before he can show his work, he had to leave, hiding Miriel along with his crafts at the back of the cart. Miriel removed the blanket over her and looked at Mahtan.

“Where are we headed?” Miriel asked.

“To my house,” Mahtan said.

Miriel nodded; they were at the outskirts of Tirion where Mahtan’s house can be found. Miriel looked up at the hill that had the palace; its gates were shut like usual and the walls were high.

“It truly is a cage,” Miriel said, looking away.

* * *

Rumil Lambengolmo heard that Miriel has left the palace. When he found out, he headed to the only place he knew Miriel could have gone to.

“Mahtan, where is she?” Rumil asked.

Mahtan, his wife, Saiwen and their four children looked up at Rumil who burst in their home.

“What are you talking about, my friend?” Mahtan asked.

“I know she is here; please Mahtan, where is Miriel?”

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Rumil turned and saw Miriel standing in the corner. He heaved a sigh and approached her. He embraced her tightly.

“I am glad you are all right, Miriel. You will not return?” Rumil asked.

“We will leave you to talk,” Saiwen said, carrying her youngest and heading to another room with their other children. Mahtan sat down together with Rumil and Miriel.

Miriel opened up to them what she felt;

“You two are my greatest friends; thank you for listening and helping me,” Miriel said.

“Miriel, come live with me,” Rumil said.

“What? I could not possibly impose on you!” Miriel exclaimed.

“You are not imposing; I live alone and in a secluded place so I can work in peace. You know Parindë and Mastamo; they are my only companions. You will stay safe and you can continue your work;” Rumil said.

“I think it is a good idea,” Mahtan said.

“Yes and I cannot possibly stay here,” Miriel said.

“You are always welcome here, Miriel,” Mahtan said.

Miriel looked at Rumil who looked at her eagerly. Miriel nodded; Rumil beamed and embraced her.

* * *

Miriel thought she is finally free from the hold of the palace and royalty but Eru must have another plan as she found herself pregnant.

“I will take care of both of you, you do not have to worry. I will stand as your child’s father and love him and care for him like he is my own. Do not worry, Miriel,” Rumil said, embracing Miriel when she cried.

“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful friend?” Miriel asked, looking at Rumil who smiled at her, though his eyes were sad.

* * *

When Miriel was nearing birth, they received the news that Finwe and Indis of the Vanyar were married by the Valar. Miriel accepted that she is no longer part of Finwe’s life. She held her belly; she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Saiwen, Parindë, and Saiwen and Mahtan’s eldest daughter, Varilien, were helping Miriel who was giving birth. Rumil was praying as Mahtan and his other children were staying with Rumil. Mastamo appeared and carried a bowl of warm water. He entered the birthing room then went out, looking pale.

“How is everything?” Rumil asked, grabbing Mastamo who looked sick.

“Calm down, Rumil. Miriel is strong,” Mahtan said.

“But…” Rumil was cut off when he heard Saiwen telling Miriel to push one more time.

They heard a cry; Rumil, Mahtan, Mastamo and the children cheered and embraced one another.

Miriel held the baby in her arms; she smiled and thought that he looked like his father; however, when he opened his eyes, she saw her eyes looking at her.

“Feanor;” She whispered;

She closed her eyes, despite hearing her name being called.

* * *

Feanor and his best friends – Nerdanel, daughter of Saiwen and Mahtan and Erestor, son of Parindë and Mastamo, were in Tirion’s market, buying things for the home. They were buying from their favorite fish vendor, Mancano, who told them that King Finwe and his family, who stayed with King Olwe and his family, were headed back to the palace on that day and their carriage would pass by the market.

“Do you think we will see them?” Nerdanel asked.

“It is not like you have not seen them! Your atar always has business in the palace, right?” Erestor asked.

“Well, yes but I have not seen them,” Nerdanel said.

“Atto says they are not that special; they look like you and me,” Feanor said.

“MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!” They heard someone shout.

“They are here! Come on!” Feanor exclaimed.

They pushed their way through the crowd, making way to where the soldiers were blocking the path for the carriage. Erestor and Feanor had to pull Nerdanel whose skirt was caught somewhere. They squat down and waited for the carriage to pass by. When the carriage was in front of them, the children were cheering. Feanor could see a man with dark hair with a woman with blonde hair sitting across him. The dark-haired man looked sad and very familiar to Feanor. The man raised his head and looked out but Feanor turned away when he could hear some sort of commotion behind him.

“Come on, let’s head back. I could not see them well,” Erestor said.

“Me too; let’s hurry. I am sure your atto will cook something delicious for us,” Feanor said.

As they passed by their neighbors, they were greeted happily. They dropped off Nerdanel who waved at her friends; Feanor opened the gate to the large home where they saw a woman, sweeping the leaves. Erestor embraced the woman as Feanor ran inside.

“What did I tell you about running in the halls?”

“Sorry atto, I was excited,” Feanor said, walking briskly towards Rumil.

Rumil bent down and let Feanor kiss his cheek; Feanor laughed when Rumil carried him.

“Where is amme?” Feanor asked.

“I am headed to her now,”

Rumil, carrying Feanor, headed to the patio where a woman was; she was holding something as she was seated on a chair. She was asleep and woke up when she heard a giggle; Feanor went down and ran to the woman, embracing her.

“Amme! We were in the market and we saw the king and queen!” Feanor exclaimed.

The hand combing his hair paused before continuing;

“You did?” Miriel asked.

“Just the side of his face; he seems sad,” Feanor snuggled in Miriel’s arms.

“I am sure he is just tired; being a king is hard,” Miriel said.

“Amme! What is this?” Feanor asked, holding the loom.

“I was trying something, my love,” Miriel said.

“You are working again,” Rumil said, smiling at Miriel.

“Not really,” Miriel said, looking at the loom sadly.

“Are you tired, amme?” Feanor asked, holding Miriel’s cheek.

“A little bit; I am stronger because you are here now,” Miriel said, kissing Feanor’s forehead.

Feanor kissed her cheek;

“Come amme, let us sleep,” Feanor said, snuggling in Miriel’s arms.

Miriel laughed and laid down on the chair, falling asleep.

* * *

Feanor woke up when he heard screams; he saw Erestor sleeping beside him as Mastamo was watching over him.

“You are awake; go back to sleep, Feanor,” Mastamo said.

“Amme is having one of those days again?” Feanor asked.

Mastamo sighed and nodded;

“Can I go to her?” Feanor asked.

“I do not think it is a good idea, Feanor,” Mastamo said.

Feanor frowned; When everything became quiet, Mastamo looked out;

“One day, I will help amme,” Feanor said.

“You already help her, Feanor,” Mastamo said.

Feanor frowned; the door then opened to reveal Rumil. He looked tired;

“Thank you Mastamo; I will take it from here,” Rumil said.

“Of course,” Mastamo carried Erestor who groaned then snuggled in Mastamo’s arms. He headed out and saw Parindë who embraced Mastamo and they headed off. Rumil sighed and sat down on Feanor’s bed. He crossed his legs and covered them with Feanor’s blanket.

“Why was amme screaming?” Feanor asked.

Rumil sighed;

“She was sad that she could no longer weave like before,” Rumil said.

Feanor embraced Rumil;

“I do not like it when she is sad,” Feanor said.

“Me too,” Rumil said.

“Is there anything we can do, atto?” Feanor asked.

“I hope there is some way we can help her;” Rumil said.

Feanor looked up at Rumil who was looking at the floor thoughtfully.

“Atto, you really love amme, don’t you?” Feanor asked.

“I do; with all my being,” Rumil said without missing a beat.

“Then, how come you are not married to one another like Master Mahtan and Lady Saiwen or Parindë and Mastamo?” Feanor asked.

“Because, I am not the one she longs for,” Rumil said, smiling down at Feanor.

“Well, to me you are the best atto I could ask for,” Feanor said, sitting up and embracing Rumil.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me; now, go to sleep,” Rumil said, kissing Feanor’s forehead.

“One day, I will help amme so that she will not be sad about not weaving like she used to,” Feanor said.

“I cannot wait,” Rumil said, kissing Feanor’s cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

When Feanor, Nerdanel and Erestor were teenagers, Feanor was at home, working on something for his mother while Nerdanel was visiting due to Rumil, asking her for a commission. While Feanor was resting, he looked at Nerdanel who was working on a statue near him. He could hear her humming as she was working.

“What are you staring at?” Nerdanel asked, not looking away from her work.

“Nothing! What are you talking about?” Feanor asked, looking away from Nerdanel to look at his work. He was blushing;

“Right,” Nerdanel said, giggling.

Feanor kept glancing at her as he continued working. When Nerdanel took a break, she approached him to look at his work. She stepped on some threads and she slipped.

“Hey!” Feanor caught her before she fell to the floor.

“Are you all right?” Feanor asked, looking at Nerdanel who looked at him.

Nerdanel was blushing and when Feanor realized what he was doing, he blushed and was about to let go when Nerdanel moved forward and kissed him. He kissed her back; when they departed, they were both blushing.

“That was…” Feanor whispered;

“Amazing,” Nerdanel continued.

They smiled at one another when they heard a scream.

“I got in!”

Feanor dropped Nerdanel who fell on her butt; they looked at Erestor who was standing in front of them with a happy smile.

“Oh, what happened here?” Erestor asked.

“N-nothing…” Nerdanel said, standing up with Feanor’s help.

They were both blushing;

“Right, nothing.” Erestor said.

“So, what do you mean you got in?” Feanor asked.

“Starting next week, I will work as a scholar in the palace!” Erestor exclaimed.

“Wow! Congratulations!” Nerdanel exclaimed as Feanor laughed and embraced Erestor.

They celebrated together, with Rumil, Mahtan and Saiwen, seeing the looks Feanor and Nerdanel sent to each other. That night, Rumil pulled Feanor aside.

“So, Nerdanel…”

“She is my best friend! There is nothing there,” Feanor said.

“Your face says differently,” Rumil said.

Feanor pouted; Rumil held Feanor’s head;

“If you love her, do not let her go. If you love her, tell her before it is too late.” Rumil said.

Feanor looked at Rumil who looked at him.

“Do not be like me,” Rumil said.

Feanor looked at Rumil;

“Atto, I need to do something,” Feanor said.

Rumil nodded and let him go; he watched Feanor run out;

“So, Feanor is in love?”

Rumil turned and saw Miriel;

“Yes, with Nerdanel,” Rumil said.

“I knew it,” Miriel said.

Rumil smiled; he removed his overcoat and wrapped it around Miriel.

“It is cold,”

Miriel smiled and held Rumil’s hand. Rumil smiled at Miriel and let her hold his hand.

* * *

Feanor saw Nerdanel running out of her house;

“Feanor! There is something I have to tell you,” Nerdanel said.

“Me too,” Feanor said, panting.

“You first,” Nerdanel said, catching her breath.

“I…wait,” Feanor said, also taking deep breaths.

Nerdanel chuckled and held Feanor’s face. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

“I love you,” Feanor blurted out when they departed.

“I love you too,” Nerdanel said, kissing Feanor once more.

Two years later, Feanor and Nerdanel were married in Rumil’s home. Through the help of Rumil and Mahtan, they established a craft shop that showcased both their works. They were located in the Tirion market where their tiny shop was famous all over Tirion, with even those from Alqualonde buying from them;

* * *

Fingolfin was in the library, reading. He was deciding what to give his father for his begetting day. He was looking out when something bright hit his eyes. He moved away and saw a myriad of colors in front of him. He looked to the side and saw a man with a necklace; when the light touched the gem, a myriad of colors was reflected. He now knew what he would give his father.

“The councilor needs information on crops; I will leave you in charge, Erestor,” The head librarian said, looking at the man with the necklace.

“Yes sir,”

The man named Erestor turned and saw Fingolfin.

“Your highness!” Erestor bowed.

Everyone bowed as well;

“Please, there is no need for that,” Fingolfin said.

They stood up;

“Erestor, was it?” Fingolfin asked, looking at Erestor.

“Y-yes your highness?” Erestor asked.

“I am curious to find out where you got that marvelous necklace,” Fingolfin said.

“Oh! It is a gift from my childhood friend, your highness. He works in the market; he makes crafts,” Erestor said.

“Oh! Feanor! He is amazing, your highness; he and his wife, Nerdanel Mahtaniel are the best. You should come and see their shop, your highness.” One of the scholars there said.

“I think I will,” Fingolfin said. He glanced at Erestor who looked at the necklace with a soft smile.

* * *

“I will be heading to Alqualonde for Lady Ilinë’s bust; can you handle the shop?” Nerdanel asked.

“Yes, I can; be careful,” Feanor said as he carried boxes.

Nerdanel kissed Feanor before riding the cart with other traders headed to Alqualonde.

“Keep her safe, Mancano! I am watching you!” Feanor shouted at the fish vendor who was in-charge of the cart.

“You know we will!” Mancano exclaimed as Nerdanel laughed.

One of the other traders was talking with Nerdanel who rubbed her round belly. Feanor carried the boxes and cleaned the shop. Feanor heard a loud knock on the door; he looked up and saw Erestor.

“What is it?” Feanor asked when he opened the door.

Erestor pushed him inside;

“It’s the prince! Prince Fingolfin! He saw this! The necklace you gave me and he wants to visit the shop!” Erestor exclaimed.

“When?” Feanor asked.

“I do not know! Can you believe it?! Feanor! You might become the royal craftsman now!” Erestor exclaimed.

“Do not be ridiculous, Erestor! Atar Mahtan is still the royal craftsman;” Feanor said, returning to fixing the jewel showcase.

“Well then, you are the prince’s craftsman,” Erestor said.

“I love this shop, Res. I will not leave it. In here, we showcase my work together with Nerdanel’s work, amme’s work and atto’s work. If I become a royal craftsman, all my work will be for royals. I do not want that.” Feanor said.

“Well, you can earn more with this shop but still, do accept him as your client.” Erestor said.

“You know I try not to say no to a client!” Feanor exclaimed.

Erestor sighed; he looked at Feanor thoughtfully; ‘They look alike...I should warn Master Rumil,’

“What?” Feanor asked.

“I should go,” Erestor said.

Feanor sighed when Erestor ran out.

“And I hoped he would help me clean,” Feanor said.

He went to the back to get some things and when he came back to the front, he saw a man wearing a cloak. His head was hidden by the hood.

“Can I help you?” Feanor asked.

The man turned and stood frozen. Feanor raised an eyebrow.

“I-I was just looking around, sir,” The man said.

Feanor blinked;

“I am still fixing things so if you see anything you like, do not be afraid to call my attention,” Feanor said, heading to the back.

* * *

Fingolfin froze when he saw the owner, Feanor, standing in front of him. He looked like his father except for his eyes that were dark. He asked him something. When Feanor raised an eyebrow, he shook himself.

“I-I was just looking around, sir,” He replied.

Feanor blinked;

“I am still fixing things so if you see anything you like, do not be afraid to call my attention,” Feanor said, heading to the back.

When Feanor headed to the back, Fingolfin moved to follow him but was blocked by a table that showed jewelries; they were very beautiful; while he was totally enraptured by the jewelries, Feanor came back and saw the man looking at the jewelries.

“Do you see something that you like?” Feanor asked, smiling as he was polishing something.

“I am amazed by everything I see,” Fingolfin said.

Feanor laughed;

“Well, when you make a decision, tell me,” Feanor said.

Feanor placed the plaque in a statue’s hand. Suddenly, the door opened;

Fingolfin frowned when he saw the men who entered; they were part of the council; Feanor was glaring at them as they set aside the things they picked up, without care to return them in their rightful place.

“Please, do not throw them;” Feanor said.

“Then, why are they expensive if they are easily destroyed? They are not that beautiful. Valar Aule has better crafts,”

“Then go buy from him,” Feanor said, looking at the councilors.

The councilors looked at each other and laughed;

“The things Valar Aule creates are priceless because they are too beautiful than what a simple craftsman like you can create,” The councilor said.

“Come on; there is nothing great about this place,” The other councilor said.

“Then how come the prince was impressed with the works of this simple craftsman even after seeing the crafts of Valar Aule?”

The councilors turned and saw Fingolfin who removed his hood; they bowed as Fingolfin glared at them.

“We apologize, your highness,”

“Do not apologize to me; apologize to the one you called a simple craftsman,” Fingolfin said, nodding at Feanor who was looking at him.

“I do not want your apology; I just want you to leave my shop and never return,” Feanor said, nodding to the door.

“Please, we are sorry,” The councilor said.

“No, you are not sorry; leave,” Feanor said, opening the door and grabbing the councilor and throwing him out.

The other councilor ran after the other; they looked back inside the shop where Feanor shut the door;

“I apologize for their behavior…that was unbecoming of them,”

“I had a feeling people from the palace are like that,” Feanor said, moving past Fingolfin to head to the back.

“Not all those from the palace are like that,” Fingolfin said.

Feanor shrugged as he carried a box filled with tapestries;

“If you are not buying anything, please leave,” Feanor said.

“No, wait, I want to buy…” Fingolfin said.

Fingolfin was cut off when Feanor spread the tapestry and hung it at the wall. It depicted a familiar garden.

“You want to buy this one?” Feanor asked.

He removed the tapestry and rolled it; he handed it to Fingolfin;

“That will be 10 gold coins,” Feanor said.

Fingolfin jumped and took his money pouch. He handed Feanor 10 gold coins.

“Thank you for your patronage,” Feanor said.

“Wait, please, Feanor, is there any way I can…”

“What is it?” Feanor asked.

“My father’s begetting day is coming up and I hoped that…well…”

“You want a commission?” Feanor asked.

“Yes,” Fingolfin said.

“What do you have in mind?” Feanor asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a quill.

“I do not know yet…”

“Come back when you have an idea,” Feanor said.

There was a knock on the door and Feanor seemed to be friends with the person as he left Fingolfin to speak with the person. Fingolfin put his hood back on and left the shop without saying goodbye. He wondered if Feanor saw that he and Fingolfin looked like each other.

* * *

Feanor closed the shop and sighed; he remembered the prince.

‘He looks like me,’ He thought.

‘ _I am not the one she longs for_ ,’

Feanor looked up and saw Rumil standing in front of him.

“Welcome home,” Rumil said, kissing Feanor’s head;

“Working at the shop alone is tiring,” Feanor said.

Rumil chuckled; he then looked serious;

“Erestor told me that the prince wants to hire you for something,” Rumil said.

“Yes, he wants me to do a commission for him as a gift for the king on his begetting day,”

“I see,” Rumil said.

Feanor knew Rumil wanted to talk more;

“Where is Maedhros?” Feanor asked.

“With your amme,” Rumil said.

They headed to Miriel’s workroom where the large loom Feanor made for Miriel was found. They saw Miriel, weaving; on her lap was Maedhros who was “helping” her.

“Atya!” Maedhros jumped down from Miriel’s lap.

Maedhros ran and embraced Feanor who embraced him back just as tightly.

“Maedhros, let us go to the kitchen and eat with Mastamo, shall we?” Parindë asked.

Feanor smiled thankfully at the woman who often watched over Miriel when she returned to work, also working on some crafts behind her. 

“Yay!” Maedhros cheered;

They headed out as Rumil, Feanor and Miriel remained in Miriel’s workroom. Feanor smiled and sat down beside Miriel, embracing her.

“Amme, the king was your lover, wasn’t he?” Feanor asked.

Miriel looked up at Feanor with shock.

“H-how?” Miriel asked.

“I saw the prince, his son; he looked like me. I also know that atto was not your lover;” Feanor said.

Miriel burst into tears as she embraced Feanor. She nodded;

“Are you angry with me?” Miriel asked.

“Why did you leave him?” Feanor asked.

“Staying in that place…I felt caged; they hated me, the Valar. They do not like that I still hold on to the traditions from Arda Marred; I saw that Finwe loved being a king. I could not be queen; I would only hold him back so I left so that he can be happy doing what he loves and what makes him happy,” Miriel said.

“Does he know that I exist?” Feanor asked.

“No; I left before I realized I was with child,” Miriel said.

Feanor sighed and held Miriel;

“I am not angry with you. You are my amme; you made a hard decision for the man you love; I cannot fault you for that.” Feanor said.

“You are truly not angry? Even now that you know who your real father is?” Miriel asked.

“What are you talking about, amme? Atto Rumil is my real father; right, atto?” Feanor asked, looking at Rumil who was standing beside them.

Rumil looked shocked; he then tried to smile as tears were falling from his eyes.

“I hope so,” Rumil said.

“You are; remember? You are the best atto I have; that will never change,” Feanor said.

Feanor stood up and embraced Rumil; he kissed Rumil’s cheek as Rumil cried; Feanor wiped Rumil’s tears and kissed Rumil’s forehead;

“I will join Maedhros,” Feanor left;

Rumil wiped the tears then felt arms surround him.

“I am sorry,”

“Why are you apologizing?” Rumil asked as he embraced Miriel.

“For even asking Feanor about his real father…I know that in his heart, you are his father and I am sorry I set you aside,” Miriel said.

“I understand that you will never love me as anything more than a friend, Miriel; it still hurts but that hurt is cured every time Feanor calls me his atto. It is enough; I am glad that Feanor is happy,” Rumil said.

Miriel smiled and kissed Rumil’s cheek;

“Thank you for everything, Rumil.” Miriel said.

Rumil nodded;

* * *

Ever since he saw Feanor, he wanted to get to know him better. He often visited the marketplace in disguise and would ask some of the vendors there about Feanor. Before he would return to the palace, he would stop near Feanor’s shop. One day, he saw Feanor with his pregnant wife. In other days, he would see Feanor’s son, a bright, redheaded boy who would often stop to speak with vendors nearby who doted on him. Fingolfin smiled; he returned to the castle and everything was silent. He knows that everyone was doing their own things. He then saw his father in the small garden that was the same as the garden behind him, only, it had more flowers. Finwe was watering the plants; he then sat down and looked at something in his hands. Fingolfin then had an idea. He entered his father’s study and looked around for a small box. He found the box that contained silver strands of hair held together by a red thread. He remembered the time when he and his siblings were younger and found that box. They have never seen their father as angry as that day. When they were taken to their rooms, Fingolfin looked back and saw Finwe crying as he held the box.

‘You will have this back, atar,’

* * *

Fingolfin found himself in Feanor’s shop; in the shop was the redheaded boy who was busy drawing.

“Atya! Customer!” The boy exclaimed.

“I will be right there,” Feanor called out from the back.

“He is coming,” The boy said.

“Yes…uhm, I am Fingolfin; what is your name?”

“Maedhros; nice to meet you sir,” The boy said with a toothy smile.

Fingolfin grinned;

“Oh, you have an idea for your commission, your highness?” Feanor asked with a smile.

“Yes; can you make a new box for this?” Fingolfin asked, handing Feanor the box.

Feanor looked at the box then at the contents. He paused then looked at Fingolfin.

“I have a better idea, that is if you agree,” Feanor said.

“What is it?” Fingolfin asked.

“Wait here,” Feanor said.

He grabbed a chair and made Fingolfin sit down. Feanor sat down across him and placed a box in front of them. Feanor was drawing and explaining his plan to Fingolfin who nodded;

“That is a great idea, Feanor!” Fingolfin opened his arms.

He seemed to realize what he was about to do. He placed his arms down as he looked at Feanor who stood up. Feanor looked at Fingolfin then asked for pardon before grabbing hair from Fingolfin’s head.

“Ow!” Fingolfin exclaimed.

“You will thank me when you see the finished product,” Feanor said.

“Can I come back?” Fingolfin asked.

“Of course,” Feanor said.

Fingolfin smiled;

* * *

Days after, Fingolfin can be found in the market, either speaking to other vendors, talking with Feanor’s customers or helping out in the shop. When Fingolfin tried to learn crafts with Feanor, he almost cut off his fingers so he was not allowed in the forge. Fingolfin also spent time with Nerdanel and Maedhros. He was also present when Nerdanel gave birth to her and Feanor’s second son, Maglor. It was one of the happiest days in Fingolfin’s life, being part of this moment.

One day, when the only ones in the shop were Feanor and Fingolfin, Fingolfin decided to ask Feanor.

“Have you met atar?” Fingolfin asked.

“Not face-to-face; I saw him when I was young. He was in a carriage that will take him in the palace together with Queen Indis. He seemed sad,” Feanor said.

“He always is…he was never happy. Do you know? He always talks about your amme. He never loved my amme, not like she loves him. He pines for your amme yet your amme will never come back. She is gone! That thing we are making, that and that loom he keeps with him are the only things left of her…well, except you…why didn’t you ask me? Why…do you not know?” Fingolfin asked.

“I think you had enough of wine,” Feanor said, taking the wine away.

“Give it!” Fingolfin exclaimed.

“No, you are drunk, your highness. I will not have your soldiers come here and threaten me that I got you drunk,” Feanor said.

“They would not threaten a prince like you,” Fingolfin said.

“I am not a prince; the king is not my father; I am not your brother. We are not family. I am your subject; when this is over, you will return to the castle and continue being a prince the same way I will continue as a craftsman and shopkeeper.” Feanor said.

Fingolfin’s expression darkened;

“Then give back that wine bottle, craftsman,” Fingolfin said.

“No; I have a responsibility to keep you safe,”

“HAND ME THE BOTTLE NOW!” Fingolfin exclaimed, slapping Feanor.

Feanor knelt and handed the bottle back to Fingolfin. Fingolfin gulped down the wine;

“And I thought we can be friends…” Fingolfin spurted out. He threw the bottle and left the shop.

Feanor looked at Fingolfin who was sprawled on the ground. Feanor placed a box in Fingolfin’s pocket and asked for the other vendors’ help to bring Fingolfin to the gates where the soldiers brought Fingolfin inside the palace. When he was back in the palace, his mother got angry with him as his siblings all sneered at him. When he was alone, he remembered what he did and he cried.

* * *

Rumil was invited to the palace as he will receive a king’s commendation for his work, so he had to be in the palace tomorrow, much to his dismay.

“This is a great honor, atar,” Nerdanel said.

“I do not want to go,” Rumil said.

“You have to, Rumil; Nerdanel is correct, this is a great honor,” Mahtan said.

Rumil grimaced; he did not want to be awarded by the man who was the cause of his heartbreak.

“You should go, atto,” Feanor said.

Rumil sighed;

“Since you said so, I will go,” Rumil said.

“Besides, Erestor will be there with you if you need anything,” Feanor said.

“Where is Miriel?” Rumil asked.

“She is working on something,” Parindë said with a secretive smile.

* * *

The next day, Rumil was about to head to the palace when he saw Miriel standing at the doorway.

“Miriel, what is wrong?” Rumil asked.

“I heard that you will head to the palace,” Miriel said.

“Yes…is there a message you want me to convey?” Rumil asked.

Miriel shook her head;

“I want you to wear something,” Miriel said.

She took something from Parindë; she spread it out;

“Bend down,” Miriel said.

Rumil bent down and Miriel placed the clothes around Rumil. Rumil saw that it was some sort of toga that had his writing at the edges.

“Do you need help?” Parindë asked.

“No; I want to do it,” Miriel said.

Rumil saw a brooch that Rumil knew for sure, was made by Feanor placed on his shoulder. Rumil felt Miriel’s hands shaking as she held his shoulders. He reached for her hands and saw them covered in bandages.

“You made this?” Rumil asked.

“Yes,” Miriel said.

Rumil was overwhelmed; he embraced Miriel who embraced him back.

“I am proud of you,” Miriel whispered;

Rumil tightened his embrace; they watched Rumil as he headed to the palace.

* * *

When Rumil was awarded, he felt everyone’s eyes on him. When Finwe pinned the medal on him, Finwe whispered,

“Your toga is amazing, Rumil; who made it?” Finwe asked.

“It was made by the Þerindë,” Rumil bowed.

When Rumil was walking around, he could feel Finwe’s eyes on him. Rumil then approached Prince Fingolfin who was looking at him. Rumil knew Fingolfin knew about him and that Miriel lived with him.

“Your highness,” Rumil bowed;

“Master Rumil…” Fingolfin inclined his head.

“Your brooch is beautiful,” Fingolfin said.

“I knew that the brooch would be the first to catch your eyes,” Rumil said.

Fingolfin blushed;

“M-may we talk?” Fingolfin asked, walking away from his friends.

“Of course,” Rumil said.

They headed outside where they saw Erestor who waved at Rumil who waved back before returning to his conversation with his friends.

“You no longer visit the shop; I heard you and Feanor had a falling out,” Rumil whispered.

Fingolfin was silent;

“How is he?” Fingolfin asked.

“Busy but he is well; he is taking care of his sons,” Rumil said.

“That’s good,” Fingolfin said.

There was awkward silence between them when Fingolfin spoke,

“I did not mean to say those things to him.” Fingolfin said.

“Then, why not apologize to him?” Rumil asked.

“He might hate me,” Fingolfin said.

“No, he doesn’t; just talk to him. I am sure he will listen,” Rumil said.

Rumil held Fingolfin’s shoulder then he headed home where he found Miriel sitting on the chair in the patio with Feanor beside her. They were both sleeping. Rumil smiled; he removed the toga and wrapped it around the two. He sat down on the available chair and watched them sleep before falling asleep as well.

* * *

That night, they were about to celebrate Finwe’s begetting day. Everything in the palace was busy as guests were arriving. Fingolfin was in his room, looking at the locket that held silver strands of hair combined with black hairs. He knew that aside from the hair Feanor took from his head, Feanor placed some strands of his in the locket. The red thread was the one that held the hairs together that were braided to form a heart. Fingolfin also liked the case Feanor made for it as he was the one who drew the image.

“Fingolfin, atar is calling you,” Findis, Fingolfin’s older sister, called him.

“All right,” Fingolfin said, keeping his begetting day gift in his pocket.

“You better watch out. He doesn’t seem too happy,” Findis said, before going to their cousin’s room.

Fingolfin headed to Finwe’s office and saw that it was messy.

“Atar, what happened…?” Fingolfin was cut off when Finwe looked at him with an angry face.

“Where is it?”

“What?” Fingolfin asked.

“Do not ask as if you don’t know! You are the only one who knows where I kept it and would even attempt to take it! Where is it?” Finwe asked.

“Atar, I just…”

“You had no right to touch it! Where is it?!” Finwe shouted, shaking Fingolfin.

“Atar, you are hurting me! Let go!” Fingolfin exclaimed. He had tears in his eyes;

“Where is it?!” Finwe asked angrily.

“I took it! I just…” Fingolfin gasped when Finwe slapped him across the face.

“That is for disobeying me! You had no right to take it from me! Where is it? Give it back!” Finwe exclaimed.

“She made the right choice leaving you,” Fingolfin said.

“What did you say?” Finwe asked but Fingolfin stood up, holding his cheek.

Fingolfin grabbed the box in his pocket and shoved it towards Finwe.

“Happy Begetting day, atar,” Fingolfin stormed out.

He was crying when he paused, seeing a familiar figure, kneeling on the ground, examining a doorknob.

“F-Feanor? What are you doing here?” Fingolfin asked.

“Atar Mahtan is busy so I came here instead of him…” Feanor turned and when he saw Fingolfin, Feanor approached him with stormy eyes.

Fingolfin took a step back but Feanor held Fingolfin’s hand. He held Fingolfin’s cheek.

“It’s fine…it’s not that painful,” Fingolfin said.

Feanor held Fingolfin’s hand when he heard a male’s voice.

“You hit your son after he went to great lengths making a gift that you would love?” Feanor asked, glaring at Finwe who was staring at him.

“Keep that stupid memento; you cling to the past when you should have looked to the present. Come,” Feanor grabbed Fingolfin away when he felt Finwe hold his arm.

“Wait…”

Feanor shrugged off Finwe’s hold; Fingolfin looked at Feanor.

“Where is the kitchen?” Feanor asked him.

“Who’s that?” Lalwen asked Fingolfin when they went past her.

Fingolfin was unable to answer as he was pulled by Feanor to the kitchen. Feanor got ice and wrapped it in cloth. He pressed it against Fingolfin’s cheek.

“Did you hear?” Fingolfin asked.

Feanor did not answer; Fingolfin wanted to tell Feanor everything but he could not. He opened his mouth but all came out was a sob. When Feanor wrapped his arms around Fingolfin, Fingolfin cried as he held Feanor.

“I’m sorry,” Fingolfin apologized.

“For what?” Feanor asked.

“For what I said in the shop!” Fingolfin exclaimed.

Feanor chuckled;

“It’s fine, your highness…for a prince, you sure can whine,” Feanor said.

Fingolfin looked up at him and glared;

“Are you feeling better?” Feanor asked.

“Yes…thank you,” Fingolfin said.

Feanor patted Fingolfin’s other cheek.

“I have to go,” Feanor said.

“Can’t you stay?” Fingolfin asked.

“No; I need to take care of my sons,” Feanor said.

“I’ll lead you out,” Fingolfin said.

Feanor and Fingolfin walked out where they saw Indis walking with Finarfin. When Indis saw Feanor who bowed, she gasped; she watched Feanor leave the palace.

“What happened to your cheek?” Finarfin asked Fingolfin.

“It’s nothing; it’s fine now,” Fingolfin said.

They headed inside where they saw Finwe, standing there. He ran and embraced Fingolfin.

“I’m sorry my son; will you forgive me?” Finwe asked.

“Of course atar,” Fingolfin said.

“This gift of yours is beautiful, my son. Thank you,” Finwe embraced Fingolfin.

Indis and Finarfin saw that Finwe’s head was turned outside. They peeked through the window and saw Finwe looking at the carriage where Feanor sat with other workers in the palace.

That night, when only Finwe, Indis and his children were left in the parlor, Finwe left; Indis overheard him talking with his head guard, asking about the craftsman who came instead of Mahtan.

“What?” Finwe asked as Indis looked at him disapprovingly.

“When will you stop pining for her? She is gone, Finwe,” Indis said.

“Never;” Finwe said, wearing the locket around his neck.

When Fingolfin saw Finwe looking at the locket, he was having second thoughts about whether it was the right thing to give Finwe the locket.

* * *

Fingolfin heard that his father was having Feanor followed; he did not like that; he did not want Maedhros and Maglor to grow afraid due to the soldiers following them.

“Do you want to know the truth, atar?” Fingolfin asked when they were having dinner.

Finwe looked at Fingolfin;

“What do you mean?” Finwe asked.

“Do you want to know the truth about Feanor? I will take you to his home,” Fingolfin said.

“You know where he lives and you did not tell me?” Finwe asked.

“I did not see the point of you knowing but finding out that you are having them followed, I can’t let you so I’m taking you there, to satisfy your curiosity,” Fingolfin said.

The next day, the carriage carrying the entire royal family left the palace. They stopped at the outskirts of Tirion where Fingolfin asked them to stop.

“From this point, we walk,” Fingolfin said.

They followed Fingolfin to a house with a gate; they looked at the gate that was open;

* * *

Miriel and Rumil were looking up at the tree; Rumil looked at Miriel who smiled up at him. Miriel wrapped an arm around Rumil and leaned her head on his chest. Rumil placed his arm around her. They felt eyes on them; they saw Parindë who was sweeping, pause; she seemed like she did not know what to do. Miriel felt Rumil pull her closer then tried to push her away. She leaned against him.

“The red flowers are beautiful,” Miriel said.

“They are,” Rumil said, his voice was unsure; she suddenly laughed;

“Ah, I remember when I found out when I was pregnant.” She said.

“Ah yes; the red flowers bloomed too,” Rumil said.

“They are a good omen, these red flowers,” Miriel said.

“You think so?” Rumil asked.

“Yes; for I hold in my arms, the greatest blessings in my life,” Miriel whispered.

Rumil looked down at her; Parindë then approached them.

“They are gone; Fingolfin must have led them here. Should I reprimand him when he comes over?” Parindë asked.

“No; it is a good thing. Finwe will have closure. He will know what I have chosen,” Miriel said, not moving away from Rumil.

Parindë smiled at them, though she smiled wider when she looked at Rumil. She stepped away.

“You have chosen?” Rumil asked in a whisper.

“Yes; I chose you,” Miriel said.

Rumil looked at Miriel with tears in his eyes.

“HARU! HARUNI!”

They turned and saw Maedhros running towards them, holding something in his hand. Rumil and Miriel smiled at one another, with Rumil wiping his tears before kneeling to see what Maedhros wanted to show them.

* * *

Finwe was looking at the silver-haired woman leaning against the brown-haired man. Tears were falling from his eyes as he saw the way they held one another. Indis held Finwe’s shoulder.

“Will you begrudge them their happiness?” Indis asked.

He was staring at them, imagining what could have been. His imagination stopped when Indis called him.

“Finwe?” Indis asked.

“Let us return,” Finwe said.

The entire way back, Finwe was silent; his family watched as he left to head to the Valar’s home.

“King Finwe, this is a surprise,” Valar Manwe said.

“You lied to me. You said that Miriel was dead; you lied to me and made me believe that I cannot find her! I could have been there with her. I could have raised our son together,” Finwe said.

“She chose to leave you; she does not want to be queen. You have a queen now and children,” Valar Varda said.

“You are wrong; I know that you pressured her. She can be queen. I have never met anyone as amazing as Miriel. She can do what she can. You do not have to lie to me for me to know that she hated life in the palace yet she left because she knew I loved being king. You lied to me that she was dead and that is something I cannot forgive. From this day forward, you are dismissed from the council of the Noldor,” Finwe said.

“King Finwe, please think this over,” Valar Manwe said.

“You had years to come clean yet you didn’t; be thankful that that is my punishment,” Finwe left and returned to the palace where he saw Indis waiting with a bottle of wine.

“Pour it,” Finwe said, getting a glass.

Indis poured the wine and poured some for herself. When they had about four glasses of wine, Finwe spoke.

“I’m sorry,” Finwe said.

“I know that you do not love me the same way I love you but I am thankful for giving me children whom I love more than you,” Indis said.

“You deserve to be happy, Indis. I am sorry that our marriage was based on a lie. I understand if you want to leave,” Finwe said.

“I am past the point of pining for your love. Do not misunderstand, Finwe. I do not want to leave; I am happy here. I am just past the point of hoping you will look at me with the same love I hold for you. If I do not have that, I hope that I will have your friendship,” Indis said.

Finwe raised his glass;

“Let’s toast to that;” Finwe said.

Indis smiled and toasted with Finwe.

* * *

“I hate her!”

“Right,” Feanor said, not looking up from doing the inventory.

“What do you hate about her, Fingolfin?” Nerdanel asked as she was working on a statue.

“She is annoying; her voice is shrill and she talks a lot;” Fingolfin said as he was pacing.

While he was pacing, he bounced Maglor who laughed;

“Anaire is friendly, your highness, and she loves making new friends,” Erestor said as he was teaching Maedhros to write.

“I see that she got to you too,” Fingolfin said as he placed the struggling Maglor on the floor.

Maglor walked to Feanor who carried him as he kept the inventory.

“If you hate her so much, how come you are here, asking us for a gift to be delivered to her address?” Feanor asked.

“I am just being a good friend,” Fingolfin said, blushing.

“He’s blushing,” Maedhros whispered before giggling.

Fingolfin blushed harder when he saw Feanor, Nerdanel and Erestor smirking.

“You are not good company! I am leaving!” Fingolfin left.

* * *

A week later, Feanor handed Fingolfin a journal with blank pages. He accompanied Fingolfin to Anaire’s address. The tiny woman opened the door and saw the prince who was accompanied by his best friend.

“Fingolfin, what are you doing here?” She asked, smiling at Feanor who nodded;

“Err…here…happy begetting day,” Fingolfin said, shoving the journal towards Anaire.

“Thank you, though, my begetting day is a week from now,” Anaire said.

“O-oh…is that so? Sorry,” Fingolfin blushed as he tried to take the journal.

Feanor grabbed Fingolfin;

“What? Her begetting day is a week from now,” Fingolfin hissed;

“Sorry, he is just nervous. He did not mean to take the gift. It’s yours; it’s an early begetting day gift,” Feanor said as he covered Fingolfin’s mouth.

Anaire laughed;

“Thank you…would you both like to stay for dinner?” Anaire asked.

“That would be great, right Fingolfin?” Feanor asked, looking at Fingolfin.

“Yes, that would be great,” Fingolfin said.

“Unfortunately, I have to leave; I need to stay with my family but Fingolfin will stay,” Feanor patted Fingolfin’s back.

“Oh, all right; it was nice meeting you, Feanor,” Anaire said.

“You too, my lady,” Feanor bowed and left.

“Wait! Feanor!”

Feanor turned and was embraced by Fingolfin tightly;

“Thank you,” Fingolfin whispered;

“Anytime, brother,” Feanor said.

Fingolfin let go and beamed at Feanor.

“Now, go back to your lady,”

Fingolfin nodded and headed back to Anaire.

* * *

Feanor was working in the shop; his work has been gaining popularity, with his work being commended. He was busy with the shop after closing for a week to prepare for Fingolfin’s wedding and Nerdanel was resting due to being pregnant with their third child. Feanor heard the door open and he looked up.

“Welcome…” He paused, seeing that the one who entered was King Finwe himself, followed by Queen Indis.

Indis smiled at him; Feanor smiled back as Finwe looked around the shop.

“If you want some jewelries and other trinkets, we have a variety to choose from,” Feanor said.

“Thank you,” Indis said, glancing at Finwe before heading to where Feanor pointed at.

“You have your mother’s eyes,” Finwe said, looking at Feanor and smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Feanor said.

King Finwe held out his hand; Feanor took it and shook it.

“Come along, Indis,” Finwe said.

“I will come back,” Indis whispered before following Finwe out.

“Where are we headed now?” Indis asked.

“You know where,” Finwe said.

“Are you sure?” Indis asked.

“Yes,” Finwe said.

They stopped when they were in front of a familiar house with an open gate. They moved closer and stopped when they saw a woman with silver hair, carrying a sleeping toddler; Indis looked at Finwe who did not continue forward. He just looked at Miriel who looked back. Miriel then smiled and bowed her head. Finwe did the same; he stood up and saw Miriel still bowing; Finwe looked at Indis and nodded;

“Time to go,” He said as tears were in his eyes.

Indis looked back at Miriel who saw her looking. Miriel smiled and mouthed a ‘Thank you’. Indis smiled and bowed before following Finwe.

* * *

Miriel watched the image before her with a smile; Feanor and Fingolfin were talking while Erestor was between them, trying to keep the peace as they were arguing over something. Anaire and Nerdanel were talking, with Anaire, holding Nerdanel’s belly. Maedhros and Maglor were running around. Parindë and Mastamo were seated together at the side, talking happily. She closed her eyes, hoping to remember this moment. Miriel opened her eyes when she felt a familiar hand hold hers.

“I thought you were falling asleep,” Rumil said.

“If I was, then I will have a good dream,” Miriel said.

Rumil smiled; he let Miriel close her eyes to sleep.

“Well, it is time for us to go,” Fingolfin declared;

He and Anaire left; Erestor, Parindë and Mastamo headed inside towards the kitchen.

“I’m sleepy too,” Maedhros said.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Nerdanel said.

Feanor helped Nerdanel up then kissed her, making her laugh. They headed inside to let Maedhros and Maglor sleep.

“Miriel, let’s go inside;” Rumil said, looking at Miriel who didn’t respond.

Rumil sighed and knelt down in front of her.

“Miriel, time to wake up.” Rumil said.

His heart filled with dread when Miriel did not wake up.

“Miriel, wake up! Miriel!” Rumil exclaimed, shaking Miriel.

Feanor appeared when he heard Rumil’s distressed voice.

“She wouldn’t wake!” Rumil exclaimed.

Feanor knelt down in front of Miriel;

“Amme? Wake up! Amme!” Feanor exclaimed, patting Miriel’s cheek, though Miriel’s head fell to the side.

“No! AMME!!!” Feanor shouted, embracing Miriel.

Rumil held Feanor to him as they cried.

* * *

Finwe woke to the news that Miriel has passed;

“Will you go to her?” Indis asked.

“Please leave,” Finwe said.

Indis looked at Finwe sadly; she headed out. Finwe looked at the locket and the loom found on his bedside table. He held them and cried.

* * *

Rumil was headed towards Miriel’s tomb; he paused when he saw a woman there.

“Queen Indis,”

“Master Rumil, please, join me,” Indis said.

Rumil sat beside Indis, placing flowers in front of Miriel’s tombstone.

“I was jealous of the woman who stole Finwe’s heart but now, I am not; in fact, I am happy for her. I am happy that she found her happiness with you and her son,” Indis said, pouring wine for Rumil.

“She was at peace when she…slept forever,” Rumil said.

Indis hummed; when she finished her drink, she held Rumil’s shoulder and smiled. She did not say anything as she stood up and left. Rumil looked back at the tombstone;

“Miriel, Nerdanel gave birth today; a boy, again…he has your hair; it’s amazing. You would have been ecstatic to see him,” Rumil said.

He cleaned Miriel’s tombstone;

“You would have loved him…we miss you…I miss you. I’m sorry…I did not even say how much I love you but I hope you know that I do; thank you for being beside me;” Rumil smiled.

* * *

Finwe coughed as he was headed down the stairs to welcome the other guests in a small get-together for Fingolfin’s begetting day.

“Sorry haru,” He heard his grandson, Finrod, say.

“Wait for me!” Turgon exclaimed, running after Finrod.

“No running in the halls! Sorry about that, atar,” Fingolfin said.

“It’s fine,”

Finwe was helped down the stairs by Fingolfin; when they reached the living room, Finwe sat down on the biggest chair. Findis and Lalwen entered the living room, talking about their children when they were followed by Finarfin and Indis. They spoke around Finwe who had closed eyes. Finwe heard a lot of voices in the living room – his children and grandchildren before he could hear the voices fade. He opened his eyes and saw a speck of silver hair run past the living room.

Finwe tried his hardest to stand up.

“Let me help you,”

Finwe looked up and saw Feanor who held his arm.

“Thank you,” Finwe said, staring at Feanor.

“It’s fine; I do this with atto all the time now; where do you want to go, sir?” Feanor asked.

“To where my children are,” Finwe said.

They headed to the dining room where Fingolfin welcomed them. He helped Finwe who sat down at the head of the table. Finwe was looking at Celegorm who was happily talking with Finrod and Turgon. Celegorm seemed to notice him looking. He looked at Finwe and smiled; Finwe smiled back. Indis held Finwe’s hand; Finwe smiled at her. When everyone headed home, Feanor approached him.

Finwe looked at him; Feanor smiled and handed him a small box.

“Thank you for your patronage,” Feanor said, offering his hand.

Finwe took his hand and shook it.

* * *

Finwe opened the box and saw a locket, with a beautiful gem that held silver, black and gold colors. He wore the locket and held them in his hand. He closed his eyes and laid his head down to rest.

* * *

Rumil opened his eyes and saw Feanor, looking down on him. He could hear sniffling beside him and he saw his grandchildren, surrounding him. 

“It happens, my loves. There is nothing we can do about it,” Rumil said.

The twins cried harder; Caranthir held them to him. Curufin was crying silently as Celegorm was crying loudly, he buried his face in Curufin’s hair. Maglor was being comforted by Maedhros who was looking at Feanor.

‘Speaking of Feanor,’ Rumil thought.

He looked at Feanor who was looking at him seriously; Nerdanel was behind Feanor, holding his shoulders. Feanor’s face then broke into a smile;

“You are the best atto I could ever ask for. I love you,” Feanor bent down and kissed Rumil’s forehead.

Rumil held Feanor as he closed his eyes. Rumil felt someone hold his hand; he looked beside him and saw Miriel, smiling up at him. Rumil smiled back and let Miriel lead him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story after being gone for so long; unfortunately, this might be the only story I have after a long while since I need to concentrate on work...yes, I have a new job! Yehey! I will try to update my other stories though...but I might concentrate on my original stories. I see myself updating my other stories by the third week of October.


End file.
